


路人

by AM_Esther



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_Esther/pseuds/AM_Esther
Summary: 色情描写注意





	路人

路人  
冰凉的精液灌进身体，敏感的肠道对温度格外在意，把人刺激的一个激灵。他迷蒙着眼，脑子一片混乱，分明是冰凉的液体，他却仰着头胡乱叫起来：“不、不要，好烫，烫死了！呜……”他呜咽着，浑身痉挛，控制不住自己。他大口喘着气，祈祷身后的人射精之后能让自己歇一会。被快感掩饰的时间尤其漫长，他不知道自己在这间小屋子里待了多久、被折腾了多少次。他感觉自己像是要报废的娃娃，像是下一秒肚子就会被男人的阴茎捅破。他已经被折磨得太久了，久到每次男人拔出去的时候他还觉得有什么在里面。他正要卸了力让上半身更贴近点地面好休息一会，不曾想男人的手握紧了他的大腿根，把阴茎又往里送了一点。“啊……？”一大股真正滚烫的液体毫不留情地、一声招呼也不打地灌了进来。“不要！”被当作便器的耻辱压过快感，他慌忙挣扎起来，手脚并用向前爬去。“啧。”男人重重掴了他湿漉漉的肉屁股一掌，“骚货，扭什么扭，还没吃饱吗？”男人的手重新扣住他的大腿根，狠狠发力把他向后一拉。还未疲软的阴茎再复残忍地碾上他的敏感点，小幅度律动着，混着膝盖摩擦地面带来的疼痛，他打了个颤，前段射出一股稀疏的白浊。他长着嘴无声地呻吟，仰着头，像是只濒死的鸟。在他眼睛上翻差点昏过去的时候，男人终于减缓了律动的频率，右手还掐着他的大腿根，左手抬了起来，放在他的脖颈上，又移到耳根，来回小幅度摩擦，像是在安抚一只刚落了水，才被救上来的猫。


End file.
